There are several prior inventions that used electrical motor for brushing equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,146, 4,027,348, 4,005,502, and 4,052,776.
Those configurations of the prior inventions include a hollow casing, a battery power supply system, a drive motor, a motor start switch, a dispersed gear set and shaft, a brush connected at the end of a rotating shaft, and a set of fixed motor, gear set, shaft etc., which are combined at a complicated support bracket.
The disadvantages of the prior inventions include:
1. Increased manufacturing cost due to the complexity of the part assembly and the casing, the cost of mold and parts becomes very high.
2. Increased assembling cost: it is required to keep appropriate position for each component and to assemble the shaft, shaft bearing bracket, and motor precisely. The conventional assembling readily accumulates error and therefore increases the failure percentage and cost for tuning.
3. Increasing maintenance cost: since the procedures of dismantling and reassembling are very complicated, the cost for repair and maintenance increases.
4. Inconvenience for using: whenever you use brush assembly for washing, one hand shall hold brush and the other hand shall hold water pipe and you have to change hands for spraying detergent frequently. The washing work is inconvenient and can not be simplified.
My invention is to design brush such that the above disadvantages are resolved.